deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Kasumi/Gallery
The following is the gallery for the playable character, Kasumi. Concept art ''Dead or Alive DOA1 Arcade Kasumi Concept.png|Early concept art Doa conceptart2.jpg|Early concept art (bottom left of the right-hand page) 12281511.png|Concept art (top left) Funny02.jpg|Artwork with Tina, Lei Fang and Jann Lee Funny00.jpg|Artwork with Raidou and Gen Fu Doa1-concept2.jpg|Costume concept with Jann Lee, Lei Fang and Bayman DOA1 Art Girls.png|Costume concepts with Lei Fang and Tina kasumi03.jpg|Artwork (PlayStation version) sisters00.jpg|Artwork with Ayane (PlayStation version) sisters01.jpg|Artwork with Ayane (PlayStation version) sisters03.jpg|Artwork with Ayane (PlayStation version) Girls00.jpg|Artwork with Ayane and Lei Fang (PlayStation version) DOA1Kasumiconcept.jpg|Costume concepts (PlayStation version) Dead or Alive 2 DOA2Kasumiconcept.jpg|Costume concepts DOA2Kasumiconcept2.jpg|Costume concepts Kasumi DOA2.jpg|Costume concept Kasumi dress.jpg|Costume concept Kasumi dress 2.jpg|Costume concept Kasumi dress 3.jpg|Costume concept Dead or Alive 3 DOA3Kasumiconcept.jpg|Costume concepts doaxconceptnew02.jpg|Costume concept Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball doaxconceptnew12.jpg|Artwork doaxconceptnew20.jpg|Artwork with Ayane (bottom left) Dead or Alive 5 2348685-035.jpg|Costume concepts Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Kasumi skeleton concept.jpg|Designers Challenge Season 2 (used for Rachel) KASUMI.jpg|Designers Challenge Season 2 (used for Rachel) Dead or Alive 5 Last Round doa5u_costume_contest_kasumi_by_virak-d7gxweg.jpg|Design Contest Post-246-0-91324700-1414130484.jpg|Aloha concept with Ayane, Hitomi, and Mila Post-246-0-82195200-1414130450.jpg|Ninja 2015 concept with Ayane, Hayabusa, and Hayate 004.jpg|Halloween 2015 concept with Brad, Raidou, and Kokoro Ckf30s2WYAAcEbD.png|Dead or Alive Festival 2016 concept (second from left) Doafes_017_cs1w1_992x720.jpg|Flower concept Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 3 201511041808499a7.jpg|Fortune Set swimwear concept art l_56b44687105e2.jpg|Swimsuit concept Renders kas_1u.gif|''DOA1 Kasumi 24.jpg|''DOA1'' DOA1Kasumi.jpg|''DOA1'' DOA2 Kasumi Render.png|''DOA2'' DOAU Render Kasumi.png|''DOA2 Ultimate'' DOAP Render Kasumi.jpg|''DOA Paradise'' DOAD Kasumi Profile.png|''DOA Dimensions'' DOAD Render Kasumi Kick.png|''DOA Dimensions'' DOA3D Render Kasumi.jpg|''DOA Dimensions'' DOA3D Render Kasumi 2.jpg|''DOA Dimensions'' DOAD Render Kasumi 4.jpg|''DOA Dimensions'' DOA5 Kasumi Render.png|''DOA5'' DOA5U Kasumi Famitsu.jpg|''DOA5 Ultimate'' c03_img.png|''DOAX3'' Promotional images ''Dead or Alive'' Doaprotoposter.png|Early promotional poster showing a prototype Kasumi (far left) 11844098_10153151396513823_1539839108_n_zpsltepk6ee.jpg|PlayStation magazine. ''Dead or Alive 2'' KasumiTonto.jpg DOA2Kasumitonto.jpg DOA2 Kasumi Ayane.jpg|Promotional image, with Ayane DOAHardCore.jpg|''DOA2: Hard*Core'' DOA2 Kasumi.jpg|''DOA2: Hard*Core'' ''Dead or Alive 3'' KasHit.jpg|Promotional image, with Hitomi Kasumi1.jpg Kasumi 27.jpg ''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball'' Kasumi 17.jpg DOAXBV Kasumi Sunbath.jpg ''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate Kasumi 22.jpg DOAU Kasumi 014.jpg DOAU Kasumi 008.jpg DOAU Kasumi 003.jpg Kasumi32.jpg DOAU Kasumi 012.jpg DOAU Kasumi 6.jpg 914836_20041026_790screen016.jpg DOAU Kasumi Overalls.jpg Dead or Alive 4 Kasumi 12.JPG Kasumi sweet.jpg DOA4 Kasumi.jpg Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 DOAX2AquamarineKasumi.jpg DOAX2 Kasumi Windswept.jpg DOAX2 Kasumi Boardwalk.jpg DOAX2 Kasumi.jpg DOAX2 Kasumi Harbour.jpg DOAX2 Kasumi Reach.jpg DOAX2 Kasumi 2.jpg DOAX2 Kasumi 3.jpg DOAP Kasumi 3.jpg Kasumi 16.jpg Dead or Alive Paradise Dead-or-alive-paradise-20100205094640692.jpg DOAP Kasumi.jpg DOAP Kasumi 2.jpg Dead or Alive Dimensions DOAD Art Kasumi.jpg DOAD Artwork Kasumi.png|Website background ''Dead or Alive 5 (5+) DOA5 Poster Kasumi.jpg DOA5 Promo Kasumi.jpeg 240.jpg DOA5 Kasumi Pose.jpg CSKWY.jpg 2348686-004.jpg|Art book 2348687-005.jpg|Art book 312121.jpg|''DOA5+'' ''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' Blog 20130711-1.jpg DOA5U Kasumi Forest.jpg ''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' 10885132_741876825887008_8338565193097287069_n.jpg|Poster DOA5-2.jpg CE8dNFeUsAAO0kf.jpg|May 2015 Kasumi teaser on the official Twitter page Ctz8WFsVYAAf7-A.jpg|Kasumi Halloween 2016 teaser from the official Twitter page. ''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3'' c03_stil_01.jpg c03_stil_02.jpg 011.jpg 55d2d6c6a9450.jpg 009.jpg 010.jpg 025 Kasumi.jpg Ss 13 2.jpg|Poster Ss 09.jpg|Poster Ss 01 1.jpg|Poster l_56f0cdc73700d.jpg|Famitsu countdown image l_56f0cdc73c5ff.jpg|Famitsu countdown image l_56f0cdc73a2d5.jpg|Famitsu countdown image 088.jpg|Kasumi trademark outfit 093.jpg|Kasumi Fortune bonus outfit 094.jpg|Kasumi Fortune bonus outfit (wet) Downloadable content images ''Dead or Alive Dimensions'' DOAD Render Kasumi 3.jpg DOAD Render Kasumi Black.jpeg ''Dead or Alive 5'' 09.jpg|Special Set 01.jpg|Gym Class Kasumi せいふく.jpg|Uniform DOA5 Kasumi Swimsuit.jpg|Player's Swimwear Pack 1 Doa5 81.jpg|Angels DOA5 Kasumi Special3.jpg|Special Set 3 DOA5 Kasumi NiceGirls.jpg|Nice Girls DOA5 Kasumi Hotties1.jpg|Hotties Swimwear Pack 1 DOA5 Kasumi Getaway1.jpg|Hot Getaway Pack 1 DOA5 Kasumi Cheerleader.jpg|Cheerleader Set ''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' DOA5U Kasumi CE.jpg|Ultimate Sexy Costumes DOA5U Kasumi School.jpg|School Uniform Pack DOA5U Kasumi D.jpg|Pop Idols - Team D Kasumi - Intimate 1.jpg|Intimate Costumes DOA5U Kasumi Halloween.jpg|Trick-or-Treat Halloween Costume Set DOA5U Kasumi Ragnarok.jpg|Ragnarok Odyssey ACE Costume/GungHo Booth Babe Costume DOA5U Kasumi Casual.jpg|Casual Collection Vol. 2 DoA5U x WO3U Colaboration - Kasumi.jpg|Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Costume Set DOA5U Kasumi Tropical.jpg|Tropical Sexy Costumes DOA5U Kasumi Nurse.jpg|Nurse Costume 10-Character Set Kasumi-dress.jpg|Overalls Set DOA5U Kasumi Maid.jpg|Maid Costume Set DOA5U Kasumi USB.jpg|Sexy Bunny Costume Set DOA5U Kasumi Halloween 2014.jpg|Halloween 2014 Set DOA5U Kasumi Police.jpg|Police Uniform Set DOA5U Kasumi Xmas.jpg|Christmas Set ''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' DOA5LR Kasumi Ninja 2015.jpg|Ninja 2015 (preorder release) DOA5LR Kasumi CE.jpg|Last Getaway/Aloha DOA5LR Kasumi SK.jpg|Senran Kagura c_065_01.jpg|Ninja 2015 (standard release) Kasumi_Fighter_Force.jpg|Fighter Force Kasumi As Laegrinna.jpeg|Deception Kasumi Tamiki Wakaki.jpeg|Tamiki Wakaki Collaboration C_072_01.jpg|Hot Summer Ka5fifK.jpg|Falcom Mashup c_074_01.jpg|Halloween 2015 Costume (L Set) C 075 01 1.jpg|SCHOOLGIRL STRIKERS Mashup (default) Ss 476d4067167b667df30dbf373aa2817fb78d128b 1920x1080.jpg|SCHOOLGIRL STRIKERS Mashup (transformed) c_078_01.jpg|Outcast Armor by Tamiki Wakaki 23761506105 b72527f770 b.jpg|Season 3 Pass C 076 01.jpg|Design Award 2015 C 079 01.jpg|Tatsunoko Mashup Kasumi Vday.jpeg|Valentine's Day Costumes DOA5LR Kasumi Oichi.jpg|SAMURAI WARRIORS CiUyHzKUoAAWQxJ.jpg|Gust Mashup Kasumi_Fairy_Tail.jpg|Fairy Tail Mashup C 088 01.jpg|Attack on Titan C 089 01.jpg|Flower c_091_02.jpg|The King of Fighters 14611067_1335427659801747_7184017731508571006_n.jpg|Halloween 2016 Costumes C 096 01.jpg|Summer Festival Costumes DOA5LR fig01.jpg|Aquaplus Mashup C 098 01.jpg|High Society C4cvvbYUMAExpU7.jpg|Alluring Mandarin Dress Kasumi-Noel Vermillion.jpg|Arc System Works Mashup C 101 01.jpg|Shrine Maiden C 2mF5oUwAEVUHQ.jpg|Rodeo Time ''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3'' 114.jpg|Caviar Set 117.jpg|Norimaki 146.jpg|Clinic Pixel Icon DOA1 Arc Kasumi Icon.png|''DOA1'' (Arcade) Character Select ks_icon.gif|''DOA1'' DOA++ Kasumi Icon.png|''DOA++'' DOA Pixel Kasumi.png|''DOA2'' ''DOA2: Hardcore'' (NA and EUR) CG Gallery DOA2HG01.jpg|No. 1 Kasumi_DOA2.PNG|No. 2 Kasumi DOA2 2.PNG|No. 3 DOA2HG04.jpg|No. 4 DOA2HG05.jpg|No. 5 DOA2HG06.jpg|No. 6 DOA2HG07.jpg|No. 7 DOA2HG08.jpg|No. 8 DOA2HG09.jpg|No. 9 ''DOA2: Hard*Core'' CG Gallery DOA2HG01.jpg|No. 1 .png|No. 2 Kasumi DOA2 2.PNG|No. 3 DOA2HG09.jpg|No. 4 DOA2HG04.jpg|No. 5 DOA2HG05.jpg|No. 6 DOA2HG07.jpg|No. 7 .png|No. 8 440344-25.jpg|No. 9 ''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' CG Gallery .png|No. 1 DOA2UG02.jpg|No. 2 .png|No. 3 .png|No. 4 .png|No. 5 .png|No. 6 .png|No. 7 .png|No. 8 .png|No. 9 .png|No. 10 .png|No. 11 .png|No. 12 .png|No. 13 .png|No. 14 .png|No. 15 .png|No. 16 DOA2UG17.jpg|No. 17 DOA2UG18.jpg|No. 18 .png|No. 19 .png|No. 20 .png|No. 21 .png|No. 22 DOA2UG23.jpg|No. 23 .png|No. 24 .png|No. 25 .png|No. 26 .png|No. 27 .png|No. 28 .png|No. 29 DOA2UG30.jpg|No. 30 .png|No. 31 DOA2UG32.jpg|No. 32 .png|No. 33 DOA2UG34.jpg|No. 34 .png|No. 35 .png|No. 36 .png|No. 37 DOAU Kasumi.jpg|No. 38 DOA2UG39.jpg|No. 39 DOA2UG40.jpg|No. 40 .png|No. 41 .png|No. 42 DOA2UG43.jpg|No. 43 .png|No. 44 .png|No. 45 DOA2UG46.jpg|No. 46 Kasumi1h.jpg|No. 47 .png|No. 48 DOA2UG49.jpg|No. 49 .png|No. 50 .png|No. 51 .png|No. 52 .png|No. 53 .png|No. 54 .png|No. 55 DOA2UG56.jpg|No. 56 DOA2UG57.jpg|No. 57 DOA2UG58.jpg|No. 58 DOA2UG59.jpg|No. 59 .png|No. 60 DOA2UG61.jpg|No. 61 .png|No. 62 .png|No. 63 DOA2UG64.jpg|No. 64 .png|No. 65 .png|No. 66 DOA2UG67.jpg|No. 67 .png|No. 68 .png|No. 69 DOA2UG70.jpg|No. 70 .png|No. 71 .png|No. 72 DOA2UG73.jpg|No. 73 DOA2UG74.jpg|No. 74 DOA2UG75.jpg|No. 75 .png|No. 76 DOA2UG77.jpg|No. 77 .png|No. 78 DOA2UG79.jpg|No. 79 ''Girls of DOA BlackJack'' Album BlackJack Unlock 1.jpg|No. 1 BlackJack Unlock 2.jpg|No. 2 BlackJack Unlock 3.jpg|No. 3 BlackJack Unlock 4.jpg|No. 4 BlackJack Unlock 5.jpg|No. 5 BlackJack Unlock 6.jpg|No. 6 BlackJack Unlock 7.jpg|No. 7 BlackJack Unlock 8.jpg|No. 8 BlackJack Unlock 9.jpg|No. 9 BlackJack Unlock 10.jpg|No. 10 BlackJack Unlock 11.jpg|No. 11 BlackJack Unlock 12.jpg|No. 12 BlackJack Unlock 13.jpg|No. 13 BlackJack Unlock 14.jpg|No. 14 BlackJack Unlock 15.jpg|No. 15 BlackJack Unlock 16.jpg|No. 16 ''Ninja Gaiden'' KasumiNG2.JPG|Screenshot - Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 Ninja Gaiden Clans Kasumi.png|''Ninja Gaiden Clans'' NG3RE - Kasumi Render.png|Render - Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge Miscellaneous Images= Monster Rancher 2 Kasumi.png|Screenshot - Monster Rancher 2 Monster Rancher 4 Kasumi.png|Screenshot - Monster Rancher 4 DOA Movie Promo Kasumi.jpg|Promotional Image - DOA: Dead or Alive Queens Gate Kasumi.jpg|Cover Artwork - Queen's Gate Bijin Tokei K1.jpg|Screenshot - Bijin Tokei Kasumi-100ninmonsterfarm.jpg|Screenshot - My Monster Rancher Catoralive.jpg|Promotional Image - Nobunyaga no Yabou website on April Fool's Day, 2012 WO3U-Kasumi.png|Render - Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Stars - Kasumi.png|Render - Musou ☆ Stars |-|Videos= WO3U-Kasumi Play Demo|Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Gameplay 【かすみ編】アクション紹介『無双☆スターズ』|Musou ☆ Stars Gameplay category:Character Galleries